Hello
by Jade Johanson
Summary: the Doctor was traveling alone when he was wounded. once in the Tardis he lands it in a forest on earth in 2014. regenerating for the 22nd time he winds up with a familiar face. he is found by a 14 year old girl that is more than happy to travel time and space with the madman. rating it T and playing it safe. there might be violence later.


Hello, my name is Jade Hunter. I'm 16 years old. The first 13 years of my life nothing happened. Then I met the Doctor and everything changed. He took me all across the universe. I've been with him for 3 years and they have been the best 3 years of my life. He claims to be on his 22nd regeneration. 10,000 years old he says, but he doesn't look a day over 25. Brown floppy hair and, as he says, 'delicate' eyebrows. he's goofy and quirky, and dresses the same. Bow ties, suspenders, tweed jacket, and a button up shirt. Black pants match his black dress boots. He dresses quite alike to how I would imagine a grandfather to dress.

The first time I met this mad man is a tale to tell. It started on the first day of summer, a Friday. I had just graduated from the 8th grade. And my birthday was the week before. I was 14 and officially a high schooler.

I woke up early that day, the sun was still hours from rising. I snuck out of my window with an urge to explore in the dark. After climbing down the rope, which I had hung out of my window, I ran to the front of the orphanage to get my bike. Oh, side note, forgot to tell you, I'm an orphan. No family. Thought you should know. Anyway, back to the story.

The tires rolled across the pavement spraying water onto my back as I sped through the streets. The sound of the wind rushing past my ears was terribly loud in the quiet of the town. Not even the birds were singing. This was the quietest I had ever heard in the middle of main street even in the middle of the night.

Something felt different that dark morning. Like I could feel tension in the air. The calm before the storm, one might say. I looked up to the sky and the stars shone down from above, a little light illuminating the way, calming the tension.

I rode on towards the forest. The pavement beneath my tires turned to gravel as I rode onto the trail. Darkness consumed the path into the trees.

I skidded to a stop and reached into my backpack that sat on a clamp attached to my back tire. I rummaged through its contents till I found my flashlight. Turning it on, I attached it to its stand on the front of my bike.

The light illuminated the path with a cold white glow. The hair on the back of my neck raised and my heart bounded in my chest. This had never happened to me before. I had rode through these forests every spare moment yet I felt as if I was thrust in the middle of a horror movie right before the plot is revealed.

I pushed the feeling of unease to the back of my mind as I rode on. A strange noise sounded through the forest. Faint though it was, it caught my attention. I stopped and turned my head towards the noise. It sounded as if it was an old car trying to start up, yet it sounded beautiful to my ears.

I quickly got off my bike and grabbed my backpack off the clamp and the flashlight off the stand.

A golden light drifted through the trees. A excruciating scream pierced the air. I turned to see the source but was instead thrown back onto the ground. I stumbled to my feet ears ringing from the explosion. Automatically my feet turned back in the direction of the blast.

_Someone was screaming, _I thought as I ran through the trees. Many of them had been knocked to the ground. Those big tall trees, Lay splintered on the forest floor.

"Hello!" I called out. No answer came to my call. I ventured further into the maze of fallen trees.

They opened up to the sky and once again the starlight flooded onto the ground. The full moon hung in the sky adding even more light to the scenery. I climbed to the top of the last pile of tree trunks. The scene in front of my eyes scared me, chilled me to the bone.

A man lay unconscious in the middle of a crater. I jumped from the top of the pile of trees. Racing to the man. His clothes were torn and burned in places. The t-shirt was frayed and his leather men jacket was burned on the sleeves and around the collar along with the collar of the t-shirt. His jeans looked like he had never worn another pair of pants in his life. The rubber on his sneakers was melted. Altogether his clothes looked like that of a man who had just narrowly escaped a house fire.

The strange thing wasn't his clothes though but his body. It didn't look like he was injured. No burns, no blood, no bone. This was even more peculiar as his clothes were smoking.

I reached down and put 2 fingers to his neck. I was pleased to feel blood pump through his veins. I cradled his cheek in one hand.

"hello? Can you hear me? Hello?" no verbal response came from him but he did shake his head a bit squeezing his eyes shut. A groan escaped him.

I wiped the hair out of his eyes and rested my hand against his forehead. He was burning up. I shook one of his shoulders a bit hoping for him to wake grasping his hand with my free one.

His back arched and his face contorted. His hand grasped mine with a death grip. I jumped back but didn't try and free myself from his grip. He gasped and released a breath but unlike most people his breath came out as a golden wind shimmering and sparkling in the air. I reached towards it with my free hand wiggling my fingers in the beautiful gas. It dissipated and left me with an empty feeling.

The man's eyes groggily opened. He stared up at my eyes as I looked down into his. They gleamed gold before returning to a greenish blue.

"hello," He said. "my name is the Doctor."


End file.
